


Obliviate

by Willia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, M/M, Pre-War, obliviate, oubliettes
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 23:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5763226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willia/pseuds/Willia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry déglutit. Il leva sa baguette. Draco se redressa, les traits de son visage se durcirent. Il regarda Harry droit dans les yeux.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obliviate

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà un petit morceau de fiction sans trop de contexte, parce que j'avais besoin d'écrire. Tout ce que je sais c'est que ça se passe juste avant que la Guerre ne s'installe, que Draco et Harry ont été ensemble d'une manière ou d'une autre, et qu'ils doivent se séparer pour éviter que tout le monde n'en subissent les conséquences, et qu'il doivent se séparer d'une manière pour le moins brutale. N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez, j'aurais pas mal besoin d'encouragements en ce moment.

\- Si ça peut t’être d’un quelconque réconfort, c’est par ta main que j’oublierais tout ça, dit Draco d’une voix aux tremblements à peine maîtrisés.

Le pire, dans tout ça, c’est que ça n’apportait absolument aucun réconfort à Harry.

\- Tu sais que je ne veux pas le faire, pas vrai ?

\- Mais tu le feras quand même, répondit Draco.

Harry déglutit. Il leva sa baguette. Draco se redressa, les traits de son visage se durcirent. Il regarda Harry droit dans les yeux.

\- Allez, qu’est-ce que tu attends, fit-il d’une voix qui se voulait agacée.

Mais Harry n’était pas dupe, et il entendait les sanglots derrière sa voix, qui poussaient contre ses cordes vocales.

Il baissa sa baguette, franchit le pas qui les séparaient, et enroula ses bras autour de Draco. Celui-ci se tendit encore plus sous le contact inattendu.

\- Harry…

\- Ferme-la.

Il obéit. Cédant à l’étreinte, un tout petit peu. Les larmes commençaient à vraiment menacer de jaillir, à présent. Il repoussa Harry.

\- Il faut le faire, maintenant.

Les mots étaient à peine parvenus à franchir ses lèvres, tant sa gorge était serrée. Bientôt il ne pourrait plus respirer.

\- On a eu des bons moments, pas vrai ? dit Harry, et sa dernière syllabe se perdit dans une plainte sourde qu’il ravala.

Draco se mit à rire. Un peu nerveusement. Un peu follement. Il se mit à pleurer aussi, un peu.

\- Lance le putain de sort, Potter.

Harry leva à nouveau sa baguette d’une main tremblante

\- Je t’aime, dit-il.

Il n’attendait pas grand-chose en retour. Draco n’était pas du genre à étaler ses sentiments à l’oral. Il déglutit.

\- Moi aussi, dit finalement Draco.

Harry poussa une longue exhalation.

\- Moi aussi je t’aime, ajouta Draco.

Harry prit une grande goulée d’air saccadée.

\- Obliviate.


End file.
